A Saiyan Start
by Mr.Beans2k6
Summary: Were it all Begins. the Start where Vegeta an Goku were born an when Goku left the earth for a hundred years an returned the Start of Dragon Ball Af as it were.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I write this for the readers to enjoy and I hope you like it.

Chapter 00: The First Super Saiyan

One thousand years ago, millions of light years from earth. On a purplish planet its name has been lost to passage of time; an only had one moon that went full once every 27 years (more like meteor shape than a moon that passed by every six months). A barbarian race of warriors lives there. They were tall with black hair, and with a long brown tail. (Yes these are the Saiyans that Vegeta talked about in the legend of Super Saiyan){A few days before it went exploded! But not by Frieza, that was Planet Vegeta}. Little is known about them before they got to Planet Vegeta (AKA Planet Plant) they were two types of Saiyans the elite and the low class, during this time on their planet the lower class group were servants or slaves to the elites.

The lower class attended to the wounds and the armor of the elite after their fights and battles on other planets also the elites were the only ones who allowed to leave the planet. After a while the lower class was to attend their master in battles. Twenty earth years before the planet exploded a new group or class emerged from the elite and they called themselves at first the Super Elite which later became the Super Saiyans even though the hair remained black their auras was a golden yellow. After a few years these self called Super Saiyans were the envy of the planet and, powered with an over powered ego they made themselves the rulers of the planet which out raged the lower classes (both elite and non elite) but neither dared to challenge their power. The Super Saiyans even took the female Saiyans and made them their mates, to ensure they were the only blood line to be passed off. (Believed one of these blood lines spawned Goku and Vegeta) This then started a civil war on their planet.

The civil war in their colonies (Which were groups of planets they took control of) happened ten years before the chaos unfolded. One Super Saiyan whose name is unknown (Thought to be Brolly's blood line) on a planet they were fighting on during their civil war, there was a full moon that this Saiyan transformed into the Golden Oozaru. After hearing of this the lower class Saiyans retreated to another planet trying to come up with a plan knowing to them to be only one true Super Saiyan. Even with all that power the Super Saiyans were still out numbered five to one and they dared not risked using their cursed ace in the hole for when he transformed the planet crumbled under his power and he could not use this power in any other form. Thus the Super Saiyans even feared him. Some of the Super Saiyans wanted to slay him saying it was too much power to have for one to have, others wanted to make him their leader. That even started a small fight between them.

For almost five years there wasn't much fighting since a true Super Saiyan has emerged on the battle field. Thus the final month of life on the planet was utter madness with bloodshed through out the battle field. And that is when it happened on its twenty-seventh annaverisy the odd shaped full moon made its course around the planet. Knowing this was to be the end of their race, some of the Saiyans launched pods to a fare planet called Planet Plant (It was a future place of conquest but now a place of salvation.) unknown to the lower class of Saiyans the self called Super Saiyans were sparing there race as well but further out to space unknown to even them were they would land, or even smash in to a star. Only a hand full stayed on the planet. Some of the Saiyans looked on at planet as it shrunk out of site then as if a star were born, a bright light was ignited. The planet that gave birth to a warrior race along with the true Super Saiyan was gone.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

If you have any questions on any thing please leave a comment or review for me. I will do my best to read them, bare with me im new too this site, trying to add Chapter 01: Deal with a Tyrant. the first chapter Chapter 00: The First Super Saiyan is refresh with the Super Saiyan legend


End file.
